


For Your Consideration

by Vedrfolnir



Series: Loved and Lost [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedrfolnir/pseuds/Vedrfolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, move in with me. You practically live here already. This is just making it official."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Consideration

It wasn't often that Adrian got the chance to hold Fenris like this. Fenris was lying in Adrian's arms, back pressed against Adrian's chest, the rest of his body sandwiched between his legs. His eyes were closed, and Adrian was just able to make out the sliver of a smile gracing his lips. He looked peaceful. Content. He hadn't tried to brood in almost two hours. Not that Adrian had given him any time to do that, as 'occupied' as they had been, but still. An achievement, one that needed to be celebrated.

Adrian brushed away stray white hair falling over Fenris's ear. He leaned down, placed his lips near his ear, and said, "You should move in."

"I have my own house, Hawke." Fenris said. It probably would have sounded pricklier if he had bothered to move.

"Which you never stay in anymore. With good reason; it doesn't have me. And I'm pretty sure your floor is starting to sprout mushrooms."

"Saves me the trouble of looking for food."

"Please tell me you _cook_  them before you eat them."

"That takes too long. Not worth the effort."

"Ugh. This is where the ability to make fire in your fist comes in handy, Fenris."

He half-expected Fenris to scowl, but he just laughed -- really, it was more like he let out an amused puff of air through his nose. "Then you do the cooking. You could move into my house."

"We've gone over why your house is terrible."

"The most glaring reason being that it lacks your presence." Fenris stretched out a hand, lazily resting it on the closest part of Adrian he could reach. It landed on his thigh, and his thumb brushed idly across his skin. Adrian couldn't help but marvel at how casual the touch was; mere months ago, he would have flinched away. He wouldn't have even allowed himself to be in this position, the closest thing they'd ever gotten to cuddling. "We could fix that."

His voice was strangely soft. Adrian hesitated, fighting back the tingly feeling in his stomach, and dropped his chin to Fenris's shoulder. "Look, I know I'm wonderful, but your place needs more than me to fix it. Like a proper roof, for one. And a new bed. You remember the last time we tried to sleep in there."

"I like the mattress better on the floor."

"Fenris. Honey. No."

Fenris laughed this time, and Adrian took the opportunity to settle his arms around Fenris's waist. "Seriously, move in with me." Adrian said. "You practically live here already. This is just making it official."

"Is that really what you want?" Fenris murmured. His hand tightened on Adrian's thigh.

"I've wanted this since you came back. I want you here, with me... for good, this time. We could make a life here. A new one. A happy one."

He pretended not to notice the way Fenris's smile widened, even as he lowered his head to let his hair fall back into place. "Being with you might be my best chance at achieving that." He breathed in deeply. "I will... consider it."

'Considering it' turned out to mean 'collecting what was left of his things from the mansion'. It didn't take long; everything fit neatly into a drawer in Adrian's room. The first thing Fenris did after he put away the last of his possessions was throw out the statue over the fireplace.

"I've always hated that statue," Fenris muttered, and sank heavily into the chair in front of the fire. Adrian leaned against the armrest, smirking.

"And now it's gone. Are you satisfied? Is my estate good enough to call home, now?"

A snort of laughter as Fenris tilted his head back to look at him. "Perhaps."


End file.
